Not Today
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Despierta en un mundo nuevo luego de morir. La gente grita y la sangre corre. Mitos y dioses hacen presencia a su alrededor, danzando interminablemente una canción de hielo y fuego. Pero él se rie, pues no cree en ellos...solo en la muerte. ONE-SHOT.


**_Siempre quise hacer este crossover, así hoy me lo propuse escribir y aquí estoy…presentándoselos a ustedes, mis queridos lectores._**

 ** _En fin, no quiero molestarlos más con esperas, por lo que voy a decir que no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo corresponde a sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

La primera vez que vio en donde estaba, se encontró con una amalgama de sensaciones degradantes. El aroma nauseabundo que se desperdigaba por los corredores interminables, los gritos de miedo y dolor resonando, la vista de sangre que pintaban las paredes como una muestra de arte abstracto. Gente se movía frenéticamente, balanceando espadas y escudos de un lado al otro, descuartizándose entre ellos.

Acababa de sufrir una gran migraña solo para recibir otra sin dejar de lado la primera. El mundo se movía de forma helicoidal, mareándolo y obligándolo a sostenerse en una pared adyacente. Quería sentir asco debido a la viscosidad del líquido carmesí que tenían las paredes grisáceas, pero con toda la secuencia de hechos que lo rodeaban no le parecía una muy buena idea.

Se dejó guiar por la cacofonía que más tristeza producía el edificio, como un ciego que persigue el sonido de los grillos en la noche calurosa de verano. La gente parecía no percatarse de su extraña presencia entre ellos, lo que le permitía rondar de la misma forma que la propia muerte que vela sobre todos los vivos.

Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás había finalizado una dura batalla, pero al parecer le es prohibido el descanso, pues ahora mismo tiene que hacer frente a como la gente se mata entre sí. El negro y rojo contra el blanco y dorado, riñéndose por una razón desconocida para él. Un completo extraño, un desconocido en esta tierra.

Los gritos se hacían más cercanos con cada paso tambaleante que realizaba, ensordeciendo sus apabullados oídos. Una mujer que rogaba, en un extraño acento que le recordaba a los habitantes de la India, que no le hiciesen daño a su familia se filtró por encima de todo el bullicio. Un par de voces masculinas bastantes toscas solo carcajeaban ebrios de poder, un poder que reconocía bastante bien y le producía asco.

El crujido repentino se hizo eco en un súbito silencio que inundó cada centímetro del establecimiento en cuestión, poniéndole los pelos de punta ante un ligero pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza. Se rogó internamente porque no fuese lo que él se imaginaba, pero conociendo la mala suerte que poseía en ciertas ocasiones, sabía que era en vano.

Al llegar al origen de todo el ruido que escuchaba, se quedó plantaba al umbral de la habitación, con sus pies arraigados a los bloques de roca lisa que conformaban el piso de la misma forma que un árbol hace uso de sus raíces para no caerse. Su rostro palideció fugazmente y la boca se abrió trémulamente ante el espectáculo sanguinario que tenía delante. Sus manos pálidas crujían con fuerza, agarrándose del marco, eliminando cualquier sensación de dolor que recibía.

En el interior de la sala, se hallaban cuatro personas aún con vida mientras que un manchón carmesí en la pared reflejaba que una quinta humanidad había sido presente, pero gracias al sujeto que poseía una altura similar al guardián del castillo mágico pudo darse cuenta que él era el culpable, gracias a su sonrisa sádica y el despojo pequeño que colgaba de su mano derecha enguantada.

El gigante y hombre fornido con ojos como un cerdo resaltaban en la habitación con sus armaduras medievales de color doradas pálidas y sus capas blancas teñidas de rojo por partes. Se ubicaban orgullosos en medio de la sala decorada cuidadosamente, riendo y burlándose de dos mujeres de piel cobriza como las damas del Medio Oriente, con los cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo tono. Una mayor, con la edad rondando por los veinte o veinticinco años de edad, de belleza excepcional y un aura de bondad a pesar de su aspecto frágil. A unos metros de distancia había una pequeña copia carbón de la anterior, excepto que su edad estaba por alrededor de los tres años, llorando desconsoladamente y pidiendo a su madre.

Estaba quieto, sin poder comprender como alguien podía llegar a tal extremo de perversidad. La ausencia de decoro y la abundancia de lujuria perversa de sus ojos hacían que un instinto rugiese desde su interior, gritándole desaforadamente para que salte sobre ellos y los desgarre en tiras infinitas de carne podrida. Gritaba para que se pare delante del dúo femenino y, de ser necesario, entregase su vida una vez más por los demás.

No podía moverse un centímetro, su mente aullaba pero su cuerpo estaba tieso como una estatua del Ministerio. Se sentía fuera de lugar, como un ser omnisciente sobre el mundo. Un fantasma que solo rondaba por los interminables pasillos de un castillo desconocido.

Una sola mirada perdida por parte de la mujer lo trajo a la realidad que ahora era partícipe. Su pedido tácito de ayuda hizo que los enfermos caballeros se percatasen de su presencia previamente invisible. El gigante soltó el pequeño retazo de carne destrozada, produciendo un sonido de chapoteo en el suelo recubierto de sangre, y afianzándose a su larga espada casi de su misma altura. El hombre como ojos de cerdo sacó un puñal y se acercó a la niña, con claras intenciones de dañarla.

La mirada de la mujer con rasgos orientales despertó su cuerpo, provocando un terremoto en el lugar, con los muebles flotando del piso y girando como un torbellino desenfrenado. Las velas parecían apagarse y los gritos confundirse con el silbido ensordecedor de las mujeres.

Una mirada hizo que actuara y que todo cambiase para él en ese nuevo mundo.

* * *

La primera vez que puso un pie en aquel lugar, quedó anonadado. Braavos se le hacía muy similar a una ciudad de su mundo. Podía apreciar que estaba muy inspirado en Venecia, y debido a su estatus de república mercantil y clima del norte, también tiene varias similitudes con Amberes o Brujas.

Por lo que había oído de la mujer de piel cobriza y de los lugareños, Braavos está situado en el punto más al noroeste del continente de Essos, donde el mar estrecho al oeste se encuentra con el mar tembloroso al norte. La ciudad se extiende por cientos de pequeñas islas en la laguna, conectadas por puentes de piedra y una vasta red de canales.

Además de la ciudad en sí, los gobernantes de Braavos se tomaron su tiempo, luego de poner unos galeones sobre la mesa los cuales miraron con curiosidad, para explicarle, tras una excusa que había practicado durante el viaje, que ellos también controlan la laguna circundante y una franja de la costa hacia el sur hacia Pentos.

Recorrió durante semanas con la pequeña niña en sus brazos mientras trataba de curar la salud frágil de la madre con sus dones, asustando en un principio a ambos pero luego de no percibir hostilidad alguna se dejó llevar.

De las nueve ciudades libres en Essos occidental, Braavos fue la única a la que sintió apego desde el momento en que hizo acto de presencia. Tanta cultura y variedad de tonos maravillaron sus ojos, en comparación a las carmesíes paredes que había tocado con sus manos previamente. Quiso soltar una carcajada cuando le contaron que allí defenestraban la idea de la esclavitud, asegurándose que cierta conocida le agradaría este lugar. Y tras enterarse que la ciudad fue fundada por un grupo de sacerdotisas sabias que siguieron la religión de los Moonsingers profetizaron dónde encontrarían el santuario, pudo sentir respeto puro.

Dioses y mitos llegaron a sus oídos, dedicándose noches enteras oyéndolas desde los labios carnosos de la mujer que ayudó en la masacre, sirviendo como un cuento para dormir mientras era abrazado por la pequeña bola de energía. Tenía pleno conocimiento del dolor que acarreaban ellas, y es por eso mismo que se encargaba de rellenar el horario diurno con charlas de temas variados, desde cuentos a relatos históricos, pasando por pasatiempos y cosas que odiaban. Día tras día se encargó de mantener sus mentes ocupadas, pero había momentos en que no podía hacerlo y el dolor llenaba sus corazones, haciéndolo sentir inútil.

El dinero que cargaba resultó ser de muchísima utilidad, tras ser arrastrado al Banco de Hierro de Braavos, él se convirtió en uno de los mayor depositantes de riquezas en el mundo conocido. Sin que nadie se enterase, el rugió de felicidad al saber que los galeones tenían una mayor pureza y eran catalogados por su peso, al contrario que la moneda común que era utilizada por ellos. Una vez tratado la situación económica, decidió hacerse de un lugar para habitar junto a sus acompañantes, quienes dedujeron que no era buena idea el regresar por el momento a su tierra natal.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, estos se volvieron en meses para que finalmente procedan a ser años. Lentamente la relación desconfiada cambió, revelando secretos ocultos y tristes historias, generando un malestar en la mujer adulta y una rabieta en la niña, conmoviendo su corazón. Se sintió querido después de tanto tiempo, disfrutaba la presencia de ambas féminas, llegando a amarlas como una posible pareja a la mayor y una hija a la menor, haciendo uso de aquel título de padrino que había recibido y nunca podido utilizar firmemente.

Se calló durante largo tiempo, ya sea por respeto al dolor ajeno o por miedo al rechazo. Ocupó el puesto de guardián sobre sus bienestares, velando porque nada le falten, tanto material como sentimental. Lidiando con las actitudes erráticas de su hermano menor cuando descubrió que vivía y lo amenazó a punta de lanza junto a sus hijas. Declaraban ser bastardas, como si eso las marginase a sus ojos, pero él no comprendía la molestia que eso acarreaba. Sus costumbres eran otras, y los hijos no debía pagar los pecados de los padres.

Supo que el niño que vio la primera vez que apareció no era el hijo de la mujer de piel cobriza, lo que lo llenó de furia y alivio, sentimiento que compartió con la madre e hija dolidas. Se movilizó individualmente por el mar, confiando en sus dones para llegar a salvo y descubrir que estaba a salvo por la protección de un aliado de la familia de colores negros y rojos. Aceptó a regañadientes el hecho que no podía llevarlo hasta su progenitora por su propio bien, pero no le impidió de entregarle un espejo que miró con curiosidad y gracia impresa en su rostro. Haciéndole jurar que no le contaría nada al hombre calvo y regordete, pues sentía desprecio a todo lo relacionado con la magia.

Amaba el lugar que decidió llamar hogar, cooperando de vez en cuando con los gobernantes para darles ideas sobre cómo aprovechar el terreno y no depender específicamente del comercio marítimo, agradeciendo que sus conocimientos fuesen bien recibidos al cabo de un tiempo.

Utilizó catorce años de su vida para aprender correctamente como utilizar una espada, con el único propósito de proteger a sus allegados. Era rápido, fuerte, joven…pero por encima de todo, era perceptivo mientras que los demás eran ciegos.

Fue invitado a una audiencia con el gobernante de Braavos, que tenía un gato en su regazo. El gobernante le dijo, como había dicho a todos los demás que habían fallado en esta prueba, mirar el animal fantástico que se le ha traído desde lejos, no era asombroso. El extraño respondió tranquilamente que veía muchos de ellos por las calles de Braavos durante las noches, que incluso la niña que amaba como si fuese su propia hija tenía uno, que era un simple gato callejero. El gobernante le presionó con numerosas preguntas sobre las orejas y el vientre, pero él mantuvo su respuesta, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir que cierta mujer adulta poseía una forma animal muy similar. Otros respondieron con adulación y afirmaciones infundadas sobre las virtudes del animal pero al final el gobernante lo había elegido sobre todos ellos. La lección de mirar con cuidado y ver lo que realmente está allí fue aplicada como última lección para el futuro de la Primera Espada de Braavos.

Su interior aullaba de alegría, llevando una sonrisa en su cara durante todo el trayecto a su vivienda, donde se encontró a la pequeña dama de piel cobriza y la hizo girar en el aire, llenando de chillidos alegres el ambiente, solo para imitar el proceso con la madre sin importarle que ambos se sonrojasen al cabo de unos minutos y sufriesen las burlas de la niña. El hermano receloso aparecía por la ciudad, simulando realizar negocios para solo establecerse en la casa y visitar a su hermana y sobrina mientras mandaba miradas de muerte al extraño, quien tan solo bufaba divertido pues él había actuado de la misma manera hace ya mucho tiempo. Percibía como su mirada lo seguía, solo para acorralarlo cuando estaban a solas y ponerle en claro que tenía su permiso para hacer feliz a la fémina de aspecto frágil, pero que debía tener cuidado, pues si la dañaba de cualquier forma él moriría muy lentamente.

* * *

Había aceptado el pedido realizado, obligándose a regresar al lugar donde su nueva vida comenzó. Atestando su nariz con el pestilente aroma a heces y perfumes baratos. Calles de barro y piedras mal posicionadas, clavándose en sus pies.

Odiaba la farsa que se gestaba en el lugar que llamaban el reino más grande de todos. Recuerdos inundaban su mente, la sangre goteando de las paredes y los gritos resonando en los salones. Furia y piedad, tristeza y alegría enferma se habían escuchado hace trece años.

Miraba su reflejo en los escudos dorados de los caballeros prepotentes, revelando su rostro tostado por el sol Braavosi que su, ahora, esposa lo obligaba a tomar para que deje de estar tan pálido. Su cabello negro largo y enmarañado, con una barba candado decorando su rostro, ilustrando su máscara impuesta de excentricidad y confianza. Moviéndose intrépida y extravagantemente.

Una niña con una espada como un florete mosquetero requería de sus enseñanzas para no terminar herida con su falta de aprendizaje. Su padre, un Lord del Norte, había llamado a su nombre para ese trabajo aunque fuese a regañadientes. Le divertía ver como la pequeña escuchaba atentamente sus palabras e imitaba sus movimientos, le rememoraba aquellas viejas época donde podía enseñar sus poco conocimientos.

Se dejaba guiar por una Septa en las callejuelas repletas de gente en desgracia, siendo los únicos que verdaderamente estaban limpios, incluso más que aquellos Lord que venían de tierras constituyentes a Poniente y que derrochaban arrogancia por los poros.

Ella y la pequeña loba eran las únicas razones de por qué no estaba haciendo estallar el lugar que tanto dolor y pena le habían traído a su esposa e hija. La Septa Lemore, a pesar de sus ropajes prístinos que se encargaban de ocultar su alta estatura, se podía notar con claridad su cabello oscuro, que hacían juego con sus ojos violetas. No tenía problemas en burlarse de ella, después de haberse colado durante años en los Septos de distintas ciudades y descubrir su verdadera afiliación, otorgándole un espejo similar al del hijo perdido de su esposa, para que se comunicase.

La Septa tampoco se quedaba atrás, demostrando tranquilamente que no era tan rígida como sus compañeras, burlándose de sus ropas y aspecto desaliñado, provocándole una serie de chasquidos con la lengua a modo de protesta. La gente vería raro la relación fraternal que la mujer poseía con un Braavosi, pero al cabo de los días, esto se volvió cotidiano y decidieron dejarlo de lado.

* * *

No necesitaba ser un iluminado para darse cuenta que toda la ciudad se estaba volviendo loca y que con el pasar de los días, aquella primera vez que piso este suelo estaba volviendo a repetirse. La gente gritaba poco a poco, reclamando que tenían hambre y que eran abandonados a su suerte. Las paredes reflejaban los ecos de guerra que amanecían todas las mañanas y que no tenían descanso por las noches. El peligro aumentaba con cada paso que daba y los animales buscaban los cuellos de sus enemigos para aniquilarlos.

Ciervos matando a lobos. Leones masacrando a ciervos. Lobos aislados tratando de sobrevivir.

El rey que había tomado lugar en Poniente yacía muerto. El padre de la niña lobo debía de ocupar estaba en serios problemas, pero en lo que al respecta, no le importaba. Estaba por un trabajo que cumpliría y luego se retiraría a casa para estar en brazos de su esposa de piel cobriza.

Las espadas de madera golpeaban entre sí, soltando sonidos graves y secos que solo se complementaban con los gruñidos infantiles de molestia. Le traía una sonrisa a su cara ver a la niña enfadarse consigo misma.

Pasos metálicos a acercaban marchando hasta ellos por los escalones en espiral que los conducían hasta el torreón que ocupaban. Seis hombres adultos, vestidos con armaduras doradas y capas blancas invadían el espacio que tenían, reclamando con fiereza a la niña, quien asustada se puso detrás de él.

Solo soltó un suspiro amargado, viendo los ojos de cada uno de ellos. Con los leones rugientes dibujando sus capas. Rio por lo bajo ante la ironía de volver a poner un pie en Desembarco del Rey y tener que hacer frente a lo mismo que la primera vez una nueva oportunidad.

-Sal de mi camino hombrecito- un soldado se acercó tratando de lucir amenazante.

-Soy Syrio Forel…- respondió el hombre de barba candado, sonando de manera extravagante.

-Bastardo extranjero- solo respondió el caballero, sacando su espada e intentando segar la vida del Braavosi, solo para ser repelido por la espada de madera con movimientos fluidos como una Danza de Agua.

Tras ese pequeño acto de rebeldía, los cinco restantes tomaron sus armas y se prepararon para atacar. Reflejando en las hojas los rayos de sol, pero fallando estrepitosamente pues no se comparaban con los que su esposa e hija podían hacer.

-Y tú me hablarás con más respeto- replicó el ciudadano de otro mundo, girando el instrumento de enseñanza en su mano.

El líder de los caballeros con la impresión de león se puso delante de todos con su casco que solo dejaban ver los ojos llenos de ira y lujuria, y su boca que chorreaba saliva de manera rabiosa.

-Vas a morir hoy Braavosi, así que tienes algunas palabras que decir antes de hacernos con la niña? – arrogantemente habló, provocando sonrisas retorcidas en su subordinados y un sollozo en la loba.

Vio por una última vez el reflejo en la coraza del caballero, revelando el rostro cansino y los ojos negros como rocas volcánicas en conjunto con los tatuajes que podían verse a través de los agujeros que tenía su camisa.

Llevando su mano izquierda a la cara, masajeó suavemente el puente de su nariz, resoplando por infinitésima vez en el día.

-Pequeña loba…recuerdas qué te dije sobre los dioses? –

-Qué no crees en ninguno, excepto en la Muerte…- temerosa contestó la niña.

Mirando de nuevo la coraza, apretó con fuerza la piel de su nariz y tiró con fuerza hasta que la piel quedó colgando en sus dedos, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y haciendo que alcen sus espadas con más fuerzas.

-El cabello negro despeinado, la piel clara y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas…el rayo en la frente…eres el que dejó incapacitado a La Montaña que Cabalga y a Ser Amory Lorch durante el saqueó…- entrecortadamente balbuceó el líder.

-La frase de mi familia es: "El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte"…y sabes que le digo a ella? – con una sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba su esposa, preguntó a la infanta.

Una sombra reposaba en el marco de la ventana medieval, riéndose ante la visión de su maestro. Había cambiado mucho en estos años y nunca podría haberse sentido tan orgullosa como ahora, burlándose de todas las deidades que habitaban esta tierra mientras se divertía con su familia. Haber llegado aquí fue algo bueno para él, y ahora una vez más tenía que hacer frente a esperpentos que no merecían su tiempo.

Sacudiendo su mano a modo de despedida para la niña, el Braavosi sacudió su mano derecha para soltar el juguete de madera y revelar una varita.

-Hoy no-

* * *

 ** _Les gustó? Les pareció raro? Complicado? Soso?_**

 ** _La verdad es que desde que leo fanfics, siempre encontré con que Harry era una reencarnación de Jon, o un hijo de Robert Baratheon._**

 ** _Entonces me dije…y si no lo hiciese así?_**

 ** _Y si me tomase el trabajo de retorcer el destino?_**

 ** _Burlarme de los estereotipos Gary-Stu, donde siempre lo hacen super poderoso. Obligarlo a entrenar durante más de una década en el arte de la espada. Obligarlo a pasar años con un madre viuda que lloraba por las noches junto a su hija y que le costase mostrarle sus emociones…_**

 ** _Quise tratar de escribir sin describir mucho al personaje principal, manteniendo a oscuras su identidad, lanzando frases que podían interpretarse de varias maneras._**

 ** _Utilizando teorías hechas por fans, como la de la Septa Lemore, siendo Ashara Dayne. O del hijo de Elia Martell que vive con Griff._**

 ** _Un guiño al nombre de Syrio, rememorando al padrino de Harry. Utilizando su propio rostro como un cambia caras. Siendo que estos tienen como dios a la Muerte enmascarada._**

 ** _Ahora quiero saber si les gustó. Si pude llevar a cabo el misterio hasta el último momento, manteniéndolos al borde de sus sillas._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer mi One-Shot._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización de mis otras historias!_**


End file.
